Finding, Seeking, Keeping
by SoCyD
Summary: Shani Jordan finds the one thing she didn't think she'd ever want. Parts 1 and 2 of a 3 part series.
1. Chapter 1

Finding

Shani Jordan finds the one thing she didn't think she'd ever want.

Chapter 1: Finding (2011)

Shani Jordan decided that this trip was a bad idea the moment her stilettoes touched down on Tokyo soil. From the time Shani was 9 years old her father- a big dark-skinned preacher with a booming voice- would save up every few years for a family vacation to Japan. The vacations never lasted long; no more than 3 or 4 days. Long enough to instill an appreciation for the culture, but not long enough to do anything helpful, like learn the language.

The vacation just after Shani's 21st birthday was when she told her father that she was "too old" for family vacations. Heartbroken but determined, her father saved as usual until, two years in, a heart attack took the elder Jordan, leaving Shani without a father and with the guilt of knowing she had broken his heart by refusing to go on the family vacation.

All of this led her to being lost in the Haneda International Airport, dressed in a short-fitted business suit and desperately trying to locate the limo which would take her to her suite at the Hilton Tokyo Odaiba.

At her father's funeral, Shani vowed to keep his tradition alive, a promise which turned out to be easier said than done. She had done pretty well for herself in the five years after her father's death, finishing college with a business degree, scoring a government job. Even so, saving up for this trip took nearly 4 years. Shani nearly talked herself out of the trip a number of times, including right after her mother declined Shani's offer to join her.

"It's still too painful," her mother said, new tears of mourning threatening to spill.

Finally, in her ride, and halfway to the hotel, Shani kicked off her heels and took down her tight bun, allowing dark kinky coils to fall free. Dressing as a business person in Business Class was something that her father taught her at an early age which had proven to serve her well.

"They will treat you with respect if you dress like someone who demands respect," he would tell her as he tied his tie every morning.

The Executive Suite was nice, the floor to ceiling window offering a great view overlooking the Tokyo Bay. Shani couldn't wait to return to this room after some much-needed retail therapy, with a cup of hot chocolate, watching the lights of the Rainbow Bridge as cars crossed.

Shopping was always Shani's favorite part of the Jordan family vacation. It's where she bonded with her father the most, as they picked through gadgets and technology that were unique to the country. Donning more casual attire, Shani found herself in front of a brightly lit store, the pinks and yellows of the flashing lights speaking to her. Entering the shop, it wasn't long before Shani was standing in front of a wall display of video games.

She decided to purchase a gift for her nephew. While trying to decide between two nostalgic looking video games, Shani didn't notice the young man walking over to her, didn't notice him leaning over her shoulder. It wasn't until the uniquely English-speaking voice, void of any Japanese accent, that she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What?!" Shani stated defensively.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized backing up only slightly, his golden curls bouncing freely as he did. "I was just saying, kids today don't appreciate the gaming classics."

Brown eyes met blue as Shani sized up the fellow gaijin; one of the very few Japanese words she'd picked up.

Outsider, foreigner, stranger, but those words didn't seem to fit the man currently invading her personal space. Despite his European features- blond curly hair and deep blue eyes, framed by a chiseled face with about two days of stubble- he seemed comfortable, like he belonged. Towering above Shani by nearly a foot, the stranger was a wall of muscle covered in a striped sweater. Shani knew she'd spent too much time staring at him when she saw the smirk grace his pouty lips.

He was dangerous.

"Um, what would you suggest?" Shani asked, suddenly feeling exposed in the low-cut cashmere sweater she wore.

"Oh, that's easy," he said reaching over her, his arm brushing against Shani. "Street Fighter II. It's the best of the series," he stated as he handed the game over.

Before Shani could respond, a very handsome Japanese man came running towards them, his hair falling over his eyes as he called out, "Kenny! I've been looking all over for you."

'Kenny' turned towards the young man. Shani noticed how his eyes softened when he finally addressed him.

"Kota. I was just helping this beautiful damsel in gaming distress."

Shani opened her mouth to object, but at that moment Kenny turned back to her, stating, with a comically dramatic deep bow,"M'lady, it has been a pleasure to serve you, but I must now take my leave." With that he turned and followed his friend out of the store.

"These people are crazy," Shani said to herself, before taking the game Kenny had chosen to the register.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding

Chapter 2: Finding (2011)

Shani wasn't sure exactly how she ended up in the 3rd row of some Japanese wrestling show, but DDT was the name on the banner hanging from the ceiling.

Once she made it back to her room after purchasing the video games, she quickly became bored. When she asked the night clerk about a fun show to go to, she guessed something was lost in translation. Instead of going to a play or a movie, Shani ended up sitting quietly, watching two men engage in predetermined fisticuffs.

"This vacation is off to a rocky start," Shani thought to herself.

An hour later, she found herself laughing with the crowd, as some wrestler was having a pretty competitive match with what looked like a blow-up doll. After a brief intermission, the next match began. Shani didn't pay attention as the athletes came down the aisle. It wasn't until the ring announcer started introductions that she looked up to see the curly haired gaming nerd from earlier.

Kenny Omega, as the announcer introduced, was clad in small green trunks; nearly his entire body was on display. Despite herself, Shani drank him in slowly, the thick legs, tight abs, and broad chest. When Shani finally looked at his face it was in that horrible moment that she realized he'd been watching her.

Kenny stared at Shani with the same cocky smirk that he had at the store. Shani looked down quickly, suddenly very interested in her phone, only daring to look up once the match was underway.

Despite her earlier embarrassment at being caught ogling the talent, Shani enjoyed herself. Watching Kenny and his friend Kota wrestle as a team proved to be quite enjoyable. Shani even found herself laughing and cheering, and when the match was over Kenny made sure to look Shani's way. The look he threw her was enough to send a shiver down her spine. If her skin wasn't a melanated mocha brown, she was sure she would have a full body blush with the way her skin was burning hot.

Shani couldn't stop thinking about Kenny on her way to the hotel. After going to her room and taking a hot shower, Shani decided to visit the hotel restaurant for dinner. As the waiter placed the small plate adorned with two oysters in front of her, she heard a familiar voice.

"Once is by chance," Kenny stated as he walked over to Shani's table.

"Twice is a coincidence," he continued as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"And so, should I even ask what three times is, Mr. Omega?"

Kenny picked up one of the half shell oysters in his hand, making the overpriced appetizer look even smaller before swallowing it down. "Three times is fate. Miss...?"

"Jordan. Shani Jordan."

"So, Miss Jordan, what are we having for dinner?"

"Well, you've already eaten half of my appetizer."

"Well, I am paying for it." Kenny grinned.

"You are not."

I'm supposed to pay for the date"

"Who says we're on a date?"

"I did, just now. Don't tell me you're hard of hearing." The grin on Kenny's face seemed to grow.

"My hearing is just fine thank you." Shani pouted. "I'm calling the waiter over."

"Oh yes, I do need a menu. I hope that's not alcohol you're drinking."

"It's a virgin, why?"

"Yes, excellent," he said smugly.

"Why?" Shani repeated, the irritation obvious in her voice.

"Because, whatever happens, tonight, I don't want anyone to able to blame it on alcohol."

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen tonight."

Kenny's smug expression never left his eyes as the waiter came over with water and another menu.

"I'm not a cheap date," Shani replied sternly, as Kenny casually browsed his menu.

"I would expect nothing less."

"This is not a date," Shani announced.

Kenny paused his browsing. Looking over at Shani, even with half his face covered by the menu, she could tell that cocky smirk was back on his face.

"I think I hate you, Mr. Omega."

"That's okay, by the end of the night you won't," Kenny's eyes shined with mischief. Shani wanted to punch him in his unbelievably kissable mouth.

Over the next hour, Shani and Kenny dined on lobster and steaks while equal parts laughing and arguing over the pop culture of their adolescence. When a debate about the quality of Terminator Versus Terminator 2 ended with Shani shrieking as the ice Kenny threw at her landed in her cleavage, the waiter informed them that they must keep the noise down or leave.

At least, that's what the waiter was saying to Kenny in hushed Japanese tones. Shani couldn't really make out any of the conversation but the irked look on Kenny's young, handsome face was so adorable, and that's how she ended up in her current position.

Shani, sitting far too close to Kenny on the couch side of their dining table, mesmerized by the dark sea blue of his eyes as he spoke about dessert.

"When they bring the bill, I'll pay and then follow you to your room."

"Wait, what?" Shani questioned.

"Yeah, I figured we could enjoy the sampler there. We won't have to worry about being shushed by waiters."

"I can't invite you to my room."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you. You could rape and kill me."

"First off, who hurt you? Secondly, is that always the first thing you think of?"

"Well, I did just meet you."

"I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you, I'd try to get you to my place. Y'know, where there are no cameras."

"Well versed in the art of sexual assault," Shani said, raising an eyebrow.

"Woman, you are so frustrating," Kenny stated as he handed his card to the waiter without looking at the bill.

"I've been told that once or twice," Shani said, with a smirk of her own.

"I'm sure. Look, I know you want to trust me. How about this, for the rest of the night you act on impulse."

"I could never."

"Shani, you can. I bet I can guess what you do for a living," he said, signing the check and lazily stuffing his card in his wallet. "I'm sure it's some straight-laced job where you have to over-analyze everything you and those around you do."

"I work for the US Government," Shani answered.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Yes, we need to get that out of you soon," Kenny stated, standing up. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Shani asked.

"Just go with your gut. Do you trust me?" Kenny asked again, his hand stretched out to Shani like one of the Disney cartoons they had spoken about at length during dinner.

Shani sighed deeply as she steeled herself to answer. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding (2011)

Before Shani could rethink her answer, she was quickly pulled up and enveloped in Kenny's huge arms. Her breath hitched as her body molded to his perfectly, the quick and strong hand that pulled her to the massive body now perched on her lower back. Shani's body hummed with anticipation of what would come next.

"What's your room number?"

Sliding her key card out of her tight jeans and placing it in Kenny's large hand, Shani told him her room number and let herself be led away by the curly haired stranger. The elevator ride was torture. The elevator was small, crowded and smoldering.

Kenny stood silently next to her, holding their bag of sweet treats, his face never giving away his intentions. As the last people exited the elevator, leaving Shani alone with Kenny, he finally made a move. The hand that still rested on Shani's lower back slipped slightly; long elegant fingers spread over Shani's jeans-covered ass.

"Is this okay?"

Shani couldn't help the audible moan that escaped her, at the feather light touch of Kenny's full lips to her ear as he asked for consent. Clamping her hand over her mouth, Shani looked up at Kenny, a horrified expression in her eyes.

"No, no Ms. Jordan. None of that. Remember, we do what we feel. It's all about doing what feels good."

Shani moved her hand and was just about to speak when the elevator doors opened for a final time, revealing her floor.

"And we are here!" Kenny exclaimed as he cheekily offered his elbow to Shani.

The walk to the room seemed to take even longer than the elevator. Kenny seemed to be taking things slow on purpose. Shani wondered if he could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

As Shani heard the door click behind her, she thought over the mistake she was currently making. Bringing some guy that she just met back to her room, no matter how handsome or charming he might be, was just not something that Shani Jordan did.

"Get out of your head, Ms. Jordan."

Shani nearly jumped out of her skin when Kenny spoke up from the small table in the room where he was opening the container that held their sweets for the evening.

"I'm not," Shani shot back defiantly.

"Oh really?" Kenny shot right back. "You haven't moved or spoken since we stepped into your room. I promise this isn't the part where you get raped and killed."

"I'm sorry Kenny, it's just… I don't do this," she said, gesturing between herself and Kenny.

Kenny held up one of the chocolate treats from the container and smiled brightly.

"Sweets? Yeah, I don't really do them either, but I love chocolate." With that, Kenny popped the treat into his mouth.

Shani silently made her way over to the floor to ceiling window. Staring out at the lights of the city, she wrapped her arms around herself, ignoring Kenny. It didn't last long. Shani could smell him coming closer, the faint smell of milk chocolate getting stronger as Kenny made his way over. His voice in her ear didn't startle Shani, but the piece of chocolate that appeared in front of her face did.

"Try it, I think you'll love it."

Shani reached for the treat but then hesitated and put her hand down. The hard body behind her pressed closer, and the voice in her ear dropped to a dangerously sexy rumble. "Just because I want you to do what feels good to you doesn't mean you give up control… unless you want to. We won't do anything you don't want to do, but I want to do everything you want to do."

Shani stared at their reflection in the window. The man with the golden curls and deep blue eyes looking every bit like the devil on her shoulder. Shani opened her mouth, and Kenny, getting the message immediately, placed the rapidly melting chocolate in her mouth.

Shani felt more than heard the growl from Kenny as she wrapped her lips around his chocolate covered fingers and began to suck on them. His lips on the side of Shani's neck caused her to arch into Kenny, her mouth falling open. Kenny removed his fingers from her mouth.

"Can I touch you now?" Kenny rumbled as his soft kisses turned needy. "If it doesn't feel good let me know and I'll stop."

Shani looked at their reflection again in the window before closing her eyes as the large hand of a man she barely knew gripped her hips possessively. She could feel his growing erection as he pressed her back against him even tighter. Kenny's hand traveled, stopping to unbuckle Shani's high waisted jeans, fingers caressing the exposed skin of her stomach before moving over her sweater.

Before his large hands could touch her breast, Shani placed her hands on top of his. Kenny stopped all movement, but before he could pull his hand away Shani moved their hands under her sweater. She moaned as Kenny's hand met her breast, and he took the opportunity to slide his other hand from her hip to the zipper of her pants. Sliding his hand into Shani's panties and quickly finding her clit, he lightly rubbed the bundle of nerves, Shani's moans guiding him as he teased her.

"I'm close, Kenny," Shani panted moments later, looking up and over to Kenny as her hand reached up and pulled Kenny's head down to hers, their lips only a hair's breadth apart.

"You're so wet for me, Ms. Jordan." Kenny spoke as his eyes went from Shani's lips to her eyes. His fingers never stopped working on her. "Come for me." Kenny spoke the command before passionately kissing her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue, swallowing her moans as she shook in his arms, the force of her orgasm overtaking her body.

Their kiss went on for several heated minutes before Shani felt herself being lifted easily as Kenny carried her over to the bed. Laying Shani down, Kenny finally broke the kiss, blue eyes meeting brown. "Is this okay?"

Instead of answering him, Shani let her hands tangle in his thick curls, pulling his head down roughly so his lips met hers. When Kenny felt Shani's small hands fumble with the latch of his pants, he pulled back. "No. I need an answer. Do you want this?"

Shani looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Kenny's eyes and remaining silent.

"Use your words Ms. Jordan," Kenny teased softly.

Brown met blue as Shani's eyes met Kenny's. The expression on his face was soft and reserved even while his eyes were ablaze with lust.

"I want you," Shani said, her voice coming out shaky.

"Consent is so hot," Kenny stated before covering Shani's mouth with his own.

In between hungry kisses, Shani's sweater disappeared, as did Kenny's shirt. His talented mouth lavished attention to Shani's large breast as he attempted to push her jeans down. Shani giggled when she noticed he was having trouble.

"I wanted this to be sexy, but you wear the tightest jeans in the world," Kenny said with a laugh.

"Well, I had no plans of getting lucky tonight."

"I can at least help," Kenny offered, as Shani went to remove the offending article of clothing.

"Nah, this takes a special kind of skill."

Kenny watched as Shani shook and shimmied until the jeans joined the sweater in a pile near the bed. When Shani reached for the waistband of the black lace boy shorts, she was wearing, Kenny stopped her, "I got it from here."

Kenny easily removed the sex-soaked material, tossing it behind him and attaching his mouth to Shani's already sensitive pussy. She bucked wildly at the contact.

"I got you," Kenny whispered as he guided Shani down on the bed.

Thick, but elegant fingers joined Kenny's tongue as he stretched and teased Shani's hole. Shani's back arched beautifully from the bed as Kenny added another finger, his tongue now moving over her clit with expert precision. It had been a long time, too long since she'd been with a man, and this time, this man was very different than any experience she'd ever had.

Shani's leg started shaking uncontrollably before she announced that once again, she was close to the edge. Kenny moved faster, chasing Shani's orgasm and she squirmed as the fire built inside of her. She reached for a pillow to cover her face, and Kenny's long arm quickly pulled it away, the pillow landing somewhere near their discarded clothes.

Kenny held Shani down with his arm as she moved her hips against his face, fucking herself on his fingers. Shani nearly blacked out as her climax hit, her body jumping off the bed despite Kenny holding her down.

The evidence of Shani's pleasure was all over Kenny's face as he crawled up her spent body. She immediately pulled him down to meet her mouth. Tasting herself on Kenny's tongue, Shani deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around his body, her hands tangling in his golden curls.

"Please," Kenny begged moments later as he broke the kiss, his voice husky with need.

"Wait, before we go further, I don't have a condom."

Shani stared at Kenny for a few seconds before he added, "I'm clean, have to be with my job, and since you have a government job I figured…"

"Yeah, I'm clean," Shani interrupted before reaching for Kenny's pants, her eyes clouding with need as she caught sight of the very noticeable bulge. "I'm clean and had all my shots."

Kenny's hand covered Shani's as it was his turn to stare at he. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Shani asked confused.

"I've been told… it's intimidating. I've had people tap out when they see it," Kenny confessed sheepishly.

"This isn't my first rodeo Kenny," Shani said with a smirk.

"Please," Kenny asked.

Shani sighed but closed her eyes, covering them with her hands. She felt Kenny move from the bed, and a slight chill went through her body at the absence of his considerable warmth. When she felt the heat return, Shani took a peek. She was greeted with Kenny's eyes focused on her, only a thin outline of the bright blue still visible.

"Kiss me," Kenny demanded almost harshly as he nestled between Shani's legs. Not being able to get enough of the man, she eagerly met his demand, letting him control the kiss as the fat head of his cock nudged at her entrance. Shani spread her legs wider as Kenny pushed forward slightly.

"Fucking give it to me, you asshole!" Shani yelled, her eyes a mixture of lust and frustration.

Kenny didn't answer her; instead, he sank into her in one long forceful stroke. Shani blinked back tears as Kenny filled her. Even with all the prep and the two orgasms, the pain was intense and delicious. The growl next to Shani's ear let her know that Kenny was forcing himself to wait until she was ready. Wrapping her legs around Kenny, she pulled him in deeper.

"Fuck," Kenny groaned, settling his elbows on either side of Shani's head so she had no choice but to look at him as he began to rock his hips.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked as he moved faster. The full body contact meant that Kenny's body rubbed against her swollen sensitive clit with each stroke. Shani opened her mouth to answer Kenny, but the only thing that would come out of her mouth was his name.

"You're so fucking beautiful and sexy," Kenny stated. "Especially when you say my name like that."

It didn't take long before Shani started to meet Kenny's thrusts as he slammed into her in earnest, all the gentleness of earlier disappearing as he lost himself in the tight confines of Shani's body. Without warning Kenny changed angles, raising up and tossing one of Shani's long legs over his broad shoulder. Shani wanted to look down to see Kenny's length as he drove into her with wild abandon but the new angle set her body on fire, and her quivering pussy clamped down on Kenny as she grabbed at any part of him she could reach to find purchase, her third orgasm of the night coming too fast.

"Stop that, I'm gonna come," Kenny panted.

Shani came with a scream and this time she did black out, coming to a few moments later when she felt Kenny's heavy spent body on top of her. Rolling over, Kenny pulled Shani tight to his body, his big arms wrapping around her tightly as she heard a whispered, "thank you," before sleep overtook her.

The next morning Shani woke up alone, a hastily written letter on the bedside table next to her.

Ms. Jordan,

Got called into work earlier than I expected. Last night was amazing, you were amazing. I left you some money for the breakfast I would have taken you to this morning. Also, the show starts at 5 pm, Korakuen Hall. I'll give them your name, there will be a seat waiting for you. And then after the show, well... that's up to you.

You are always in control – KO

Kenny's phone number was scribbled across the bottom of the note. Shani took the note, getting up gingerly. She threw the note in the trash and vowed to give the money to the cleaning lady as a very generous tip. She couldn't believe she let herself get caught up with some strange man.

"Never again," she said to herself, before ordering breakfast and paying with her credit card.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finding (2011)

A lazy day in her luxury hotel room is what Shani envisioned for herself. After the night she'd had she wanted to lounge around, eat amazing food and forget about the curly-haired mistake she had made the night before.

After breakfast Shani lounged in bed and caught up on her messages, returning calls to her mother and sisters. Around two in the afternoon, she ate a fantastic lunch while watching an outrageous Japanese game show. Shani tried to take a nap a few hours later but every time she closed her eyes, she saw cerulean blue eyes, full lips and feeling the phantom ache of being filled far beyond anything she could've ever imagined.

She checked her emails, which included one from her doctor's office that was quickly deleted; she never forgot an appointment so there was no need for the emails clogging up her inbox. After answering few more emails from work, Shani decided to take a shower.

The small stall didn't give her much room, but standing there naked as the warm water cascaded over her, Shani finally let herself get lost in the thoughts of the man who made her feel things she couldn't recall ever feeling with another man. Shani let her hands slide down her body, imagining they were the elegant but strong hands that had touched her so intimately the night before.

"Shit, I gotta stop this," Shani said out loud.

Washing quickly, Shani walked out of the bathroom, a robe pulled loosely around her. She nearly screamed when she saw Kenny sitting in a chair in the living room, as if he had been waiting for her for some time.

"What are you doing here?"

"You never came to the show," Kenny replied, slight annoyance in his voice.

"That doesn't explain why you are in my room," Shani snapped back.

"Ms. Jordan, you gave me the key last night."

"I did?"

"You did," Kenny said, with a smirk. "Now, why didn't you come to the show?"

"I didn't think you were serious," Shani said, with a shrug. "I thought you were just being nice. You know a, 'hey don't feel bad for sleeping with a stranger, we'll pretend we are going to see each other again,' type of thing."

"Ms. Jordan, I can assure you, I don't do anything just to be nice."

"So last night wasn't a one-night stand?" Shani asked, pulling the belt on her robe tighter.

"It can be whatever you want it to be."

"What if I said it was a mistake?" Shani replied, refusing to meet Kenny's eyes.

Kenny shifted slightly, and it was at that moment that Shani noticed the thick outline of Kenny's cock under his gray sweatpants. Flashes of the night before came flooding back, and warmth spread throughout Shani's body, pooling at her core. She looked up, meeting Kenny's eyes, the smirk on his face letting her know he knew exactly where she'd been looking.

"I'd say you were lying Ms. Jordan."

"I…" Whatever Shani was going to say died on her lips as Kenny toyed with the drawstring on his sweatpants.

"I told you last night, I want to do whatever you want. So… what do you want, Ms. Jordan?" Kenny teased, his voice softening and barely above a whisper.

Shani untied her robe, dropping it to the floor as she walked over to where Kenny sat. Kneeling between his spread legs, Shani stared into Kenny's eyes and uttered one word.

"You."

Four days later, as Shani took her seat on the flight home, she couldn't get Kenny off her mind. The taste of him, the feel of him, the things they did, the many ways he took her body, the heights of pleasure he brought her to… They were like nothing she'd ever experienced. Not that she'd spent the entire trip naked with Kenny.

Occasionally, they did venture out of the luxury hotel room. Like when he took her on a trip to a hot spring, or when he talked her into letting him buy her a dress that she wanted but would have never purchased on her own.

"Spend it now, make more later," Kenny said as he handed over his black card.

Or last night, when they spent several hours in an arcade, eventually having to be told to leave when it was closing time. After being tossed out onto the busy sidewalk, Kenny invited Shani to his place. The couple ordered food and played more video games, joking and laughing before having sex, first in the living room, and then again when Kenny suggested moving to his bed.

The bed in which Shani feel asleep, wrapped in Kenny's arms; the bed that Shani left at 3 am as she snuck out of Kenny's condo without leaving a note, or even her phone number.

Shani wasn't sure if it was the right decision. She was thankful for what Kenny had done for her, giving her the freedom to live by feeling instead of rules, but she ultimately decided that leaving Kenny and Japan behind was for the best. Putting her headphones on, Shani mentally said goodbye to the fantasy of the last week and prepared herself to go back to the reality of her life.


	5. Seeking Chapter 1

Seeking (2017)

Shani knew she was in love with him from the moment they met. She smiled to herself as she stood at the patio door, watching as this perfect being swam laps in their modest pool.

"Mommy, why you smiling like that?" asked the little boy with bright eyes and sun-kissed highlighted chestnut curls, brought on by the many hours he spent in the pool.

"Taiyo, I'm just smiling because I love you so much."

"I love you too mama." The little boy's face lit up even more before he jumped his small wet body into Shani's arms. Everything about Taiyo reminded Shani of his father.

***2011***

"What do you mean, you can't give me my birth control shot?" Shani asked sternly.

"Well, it seems that you are pregnant," came the reply from the doctor.

"Pregnant?"

"Well, you _did_ miss your last shot. Did you have intercourse during that time?"

"That sounds so formal, but yes, I know who the father is."

"Ms. Jordan-" the doctor continued delicately, "-do you need any sort of help? You don't have to decide what to do right now but the longer you wait the more limited your options."

Shani barely heard the words of the doctor as she thought about the life changing news she had just received. Should she tell Kenny? How would she even track him down?

"Ms. Jordan." Dr. Furet's voice brought Shani out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Dr. Furet. I heard you. No need for options. I'm going to keep the baby."

"Okay, well, Nurse Grant will schedule our next appointment and we'll go from there."

***2017***

Shani brought out snacks and helped Taiyo secure a blanket fort for the two to share as they watched wrestling together. Earlier in the year, Shani finally told Taiyo who his father was and ever since, Taiyo wanted to watch every one of Kenny Omega's matches. It had become a ritual. Every Saturday night, the two would make a fort in the living room, eat snacks, and watch matches. Shani used those matches to teach her young son lessons; tonight would be no different. Tonight, they would be watching Kenny's final match in DDT. Shani watched Taiyo as he watched his father on the screen, waiting for whatever questions would come her way.

"Why does that man keep trying to make Daddy kiss his friend?" Taiyo asked, referring to the opponent trying to get Kenny and his tag team partner in the Golden Lovers to kiss. This was the moment Shani had been waiting for. Ever since she'd looked up Kenny Omega after finding out she was pregnant all those years ago, and learned about his relationship with Kota Ibushi, she'd wondered how, or even if, she should explain things to her son.

"Well, Daddy likes boys and girls. That man that they are fighting is trying to get Daddy and his friend to like each other."

Taiyo scrunched up his little face as he thought over the information Shani had given him. "I think Daddy should only kiss his friend if he wants to and if his friend wants to."

Shani let out a small sigh of relief before adding, "I think you are right, my brilliant boy."

***2011***

"So are you _ever_ going to tell me who the father is?"

Shani's friend Shelly had been harassing her nearly nonstop about the identity of the father of Shani's baby.

"Why does it matter?" Shani asked, going into the same answer that she had been giving the past seven or so months.

"I just want to know who that man is that caused my uptight friend to loosen up to the point of giving up control."

"I promise Shelly: when Taiyo is born, I will let you know who his father is."

"Nah, nope. First you said "after the first ultrasound", then you said "after you found out the sex", now it's after he's born. At this rate he'll be _married_ before I find out who his father is! Is his father that ugly?"

"Shelly, stop," Shani laughed. "I can assure you his father is not ugly. Far from it."

"Then why the big secret?"

"Because he doesn't know, and I'm not sure if I ever want him to find out."

***2017***

"So, you are telling me that you are finally thinking about telling Kenny?"

Shelly and Shani were having lunch at the local diner, just like they had done every week for years.

"Taiyo is asking questions, so I think it's time."

"You know he's gonna be pissed, right? Like, you left him high and dry and then had his whole child and didn't tell him," Shelly said, one eyebrow raised as she waited for her friend to answer.

"Or..." Shani replied finally. "He might not want anything to do with his little brown baby and I was crazy to expose my son to him."

"_Shani_," Shelly said exasperatedly. "Do you really think that? You told me about that week in Japan with that hunky muscle nerd. I can't imagine he would be like that, to not want to be with his child."

"You don't know him, Shelly. Hell, I don't know him."

"You know him biblically," Shelly retorted, making suggestive gestures with her fingers.

"I hate you, Shelly."

"You love me. Now go take that precious little boy to meet his father. Take the verbal beating you will receive like a big girl. You will be better for it."

"Yeah. Yeah," Shani said in defeat.

"Shani, have I ever steered you wrong? Don't answer that. Just do as I say."

"Okay, I guess I have a trip to plan."

"Good girl. Now we need to wrap this up; I have a date later."

"Call me to let me know you made it home safe."

"Of course, _Mom_," Shelly said, rolling her eyes. "And call me as soon as he finds out. I want to be the first to know Kenny's reaction to seeing his tiny, tan clone."

"You just want to gloat."

"I need to know if I was right or if I need to kill your baby daddy," Shelly said, waving her knife around.

Shani couldn't help but laugh. "You are something else."


	6. Seeking Chapter 2

Finding, Seeking, Keeping

Chapter 2

Seeking (2017)

"Happy birthday, Tiger," Shani said, as she strapped Taiyo in his first-class seat.

"My birthday is tomorrow," Taiyo said, confusion evident on his adorable round face.

"I know, but where we are going it's already tomorrow."

Taiyo scrunched up his nose as if deep in thought before shrugging his tiny shoulders. "We go see wrestle and Mr. Kenny," the adorable soon-to-be 5 year old said with a huge smile.

"We will watch wrestling. We might see Mr. Kenny."

"I think we will, he's my favorite."

"I know, sweetie. Just remember that, if we don't see him or he isn't so nice, Mommy loves you."

"I love you too Mommy. I love Mr. Kenny too. I think he'll be nice," Taiyo said, putting on his headphones and ending the conversation.

"I hope so," Shani said to herself, settling in for the long flight.

Fourteen hours later, Shani was once again checked into the Hilton Tokyo Odaiba hotel. This time, the curly-haired boy sleeping soundly in bed wasn't a stranger at all. Taiyo had passed out almost instantly after a brief breakfast. It was 8:30am as Shani stood at the window, a chill running down her spine as she remembered the last time she was at this hotel, staring at the same view of the Rainbow Bridge. Later today could possibly change her life; Shani wasn't sure if she was ready.

"I might not even see him," she said to herself, trying desperately to calm her nerves.

The years since Shani walked out of that condo at 3am had been very good to Kenny. He moved on from the smaller promotion he was in, to the biggest wrestling promotion in Japan. Shani had casually kept up with his career, after randomly seeing a social media post about the greatest match ever and seeing his name attached. It was the first match that she allowed Taiyo to watch, and the smart little boy immediately noticed the resemblance.

Shani smiled as she reflected on Taiyo's first reaction to Kenny: "Ma, he looks like me but big!"

With Kenny's growing fame, Shani was unsure if it was even possible to get close enough to him so he could meet his son. Despite her warnings, Taiyo was so excited to meet 'Mr. Kenny.' Shani just hoped she'd made the right decision.

That evening, Shani and Taiyo sat in their third-row seats at the historic Korakuen Hall. The time difference had been difficult for mother and son, but a few naps and the nerves helped them stay awake throughout the matches that came before Kenny's. Once Kenny's music hit, Taiyo seemed to be recharged. Shani watched Taiyo's reaction to his father nervously. This was it. This was when she would find out if this trip was worth the cost.

"He pointed at me, Mama!" Taiyo yelled, as he enthusiastically waved at Kenny, who was standing on the ring ropes. When Shani glanced up, she met Kenny's eyes, as he momentarily stopped acknowledging the crowd to focus on Shani and her son. The moment seemed to last forever as Kenny continued to stare, even as his opponent for the night- Tomohiro-'s music started. Finally regaining focus, Kenny turned his attention back to the ring.

"Mama, he saw us! My daddy saw me."

"Mr. Kenny. Taiyo, you know you aren't supposed to call him anything else," Shani corrected, all the while trying to loosen the knot in her stomach.

"Sorry, Mama."

"It's okay, Tiger." Shani kissed the excited boy on the chestnut curls covering his head before settling in to watch the match.


	7. Seeking Chapter 3

Finding, Seeking, Keeping

Chapter 3

Seeking (2017)

As the match ended- with Kenny and his tag team partner Fale laying out their opponents- Kenny Omega made a show of his night ending signature, which included the catchphrase, "Goodbye and Goodnight," while kissing his finger guns. Taiyo especially loved this part and would often mimic Kenny when watching it on TV. This time was no different.

"There were more kisses this time," Taiyo acknowledged, doing the gesture again to show his mother.

"I know, Tiger."

"More kisses for me and Mommy!"

"I don't know about that." Shani was slow in gathering their belongings after the show, hoping to be able to see Kenny one last time. As the hall emptied, Shani resigned herself to the fact that being third-row would be the closest she would get to the man that changed her life. As Shani and Taiyo exited their aisle, a young Japanese man came running over to them and, though he was severely out of breath, Shani could make out, "please stay" before he motioned for the two of them to sit back down.

Shani did as asked, the knot growing even bigger in her stomach even as Taiyo's smile grew wider. Shani felt Kenny's presence before she saw him. The knot in her stomach tightening, as well as the longing in her chest she was sure she had buried long ago, announced that Kenny was close.

"Shani." Kenny's tone was stern but not angry. As Shani met his eyes, she noted that Kota was again by his side. Shani guessed that Kenny's demeanor would change soon.

"Hi, Kenny, Kota," Shani replied, but before she could say anything else, Taiyo spoke up.

"I'm Taiyo, today is my birthday, it's really tomorrow, but Mommy says that here it's already tomorrow, so my birthday is today!"

"That's exciting! How old are you today?" Kenny asked. Shani could see Kenny bracing himself for the answer he knew was coming.

"I'm five, Mr. Kenny," Taiyo answered gleefully.

Kenny and Kota both turned to Shani. Kota's look was one of surprise, while Kenny looked murderous. Shani stared at the floor, unable to meet the two pairs of eyes. "Taiyo, we should go now. I'm sure Mr. Kenny is very busy."

"Okay," Taiyo said, the sadness evident in his voice. "Mr. Kenny, can I have a hug?" Taiyo asked the much-bigger man.

"Sure," Kenny said, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Shani couldn't resist glancing up to see her son in Kenny's arms. Taiyo's little arms wrapped tight about Kenny's neck as the bigger man held him close. Shani saw Taiyo say something to Kenny that she couldn't hear. She didn't think it was possible, but Kenny seemed to get angrier. Refocusing his attention to Taiyo, Kenny quickly masked his anger. Taiyo's father spoke calmly. "Since it's your birthday you should have a party! I know of a fun place we can go. There's food and video games."

"Can we Ma?" Taiyo asked Shani hopefully.

Shani knew she couldn't say no. "Do they have cake?"

The smile on Taiyo's face was bright enough to rival the sun.

A couple hours later, Shani found herself sitting at a video game-themed Capcom Bar. While she could barely eat anything, Taiyo, Kenny and Kota stuffed themselves with all sorts of delicious food. Kenny was currently trying to teach his son how to play Street Fighter.

Shani was proud of herself. She had kept her composure thus far, through the ride to their current location, and through dinner. Shani watched Kenny hug Taiyo and kiss the young boy on his head, no doubt in celebration of some video game-related accomplishment. Kenny turned, making eye contact with Shani. He tilted his head slightly, a look of sad confusion on his face. Shani didn't have long to wonder what the look was for; she saw napkins appear in front of her courtesy of Kota, who was sitting with her. It was then that Shani noticed the hot tears running down her face.

Shani stood up quickly and made her way to the restroom. It wasn't long before she heard someone following her.

"I'm okay, Kota," Shani said through the thin door separating the lady's room from the small hall leading back out to the eating area.

"Follow," Kota replied.

"I promise, I'm okay."

Kota spoke quickly in Japanese before sighing, as if he was struggling to find the proper English words.

"You run," Kota finally said.

Shani opened the door, coming face to face with Kota. "I'm not going anywhere, my son is here." Kota just shrugged and leaned against the door frame.

Composing herself, Shani returned to the table, Kota following her closely, watching quietly as Kenny and Taiyo came back to the table to share some exotic looking dessert. Taiyo spoke animatedly, telling his mom about the video games he played and what Kenny had taught him. Shani listened intently, not quite understanding what her son was talking about, but happy that he was having such a good time.

"This is the best day," Taiyo said, as he leaned against Kenny. Kenny beamed at Taiyo as the little boy's eyes started to close, the excitement of the evening finally catching up to him.

"Looks like it's time for use to go back to the hotel," Shani said, as Kota made his way up front to pay for their dinner.

Kenny quickly turned to Shani, the anger etched on his face. "You two will come back to my place."

Shani opened her mouth to protest, but Kenny was already gathering a sleeping Taiyo in his arms and walking towards the door.


	8. Seeking Chapter 4

Finding, Seeking, Keeping

Chapter 4

Seeking (2017)

Shani Jordan felt utterly alone as the group walked the final blocks to Kenny's home. Shani trailed behind Kenny who was still holding Taiyo in his arms, the birthday boy still soundly asleep. Kota was by her side, but Shani couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness and despair. Kenny had barely acknowledged her. Taiyo was so happy to meet his hero that he all but ignored his mother. The only time Shani had felt visible was when Kota had come to check on her at dinner.

Shani felt Kota bump into her, getting her attention. Shani slowed her pace to look up at Kota. Shani couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful the man was, as he gave her a reassuring smile. Shani felt a warm calm engulf her as Kota wiped away a tear from her face. Kota was so beautiful and caring; Shani knew she didn't deserve his tenderness, but it felt good having Kota here to comfort her.

Upon entering the apartment, Shani noticed that not much had changed. Shani watched Kenny lay his son on the familiar couch, and after a few brief words between Kenny and Kota, Kenny retrieved a couple of blankets, handing them to Kota who had taken a seat next to the sleeping boy. Kenny again spoke to Kota, this time in Japanese.

Kenny spoke so fast Shani couldn't pick up on any of it. Kota's reply, however, was slower and measured. Shani still wasn't completely sure what was said, however she did pick out when Kota said, "Koi, no yokan." She wasn't sure what it meant but Kenny frowned deeply after Kota said it, sighing before kissing Kota softly on the lips. At that point, Shani ran to the bathroom, her heart breaking over a man she thought she had gotten over years ago.

Splashing water on her face, Shani looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't shocked at all when she saw the reflection of a shirtless Kenny standing behind her. The rage on Kenny's face was barely contained. Shani couldn't bring herself to turn and face him properly.

"Tell me," Kenny said sternly, as he stared at Shani through the mirror.

"You already know," Shani responded softly.

"I want to hear it from you. Who is Taiyo's father?"

Shani started crying again. She tried to stifle the sobs by covering her mouth.

"I don't want your tears, I want the truth. Is he mine?"

"Yes," Shani squeaked out, before quickly adding, "I wasn't sure if you would want him."

"What about me would make you think I wouldn't want to be with my child?"

"I don't know you," Shani replied, defeated.

The sarcastic laugh that Kenny let out informed Shani that he didn't find any humor in anything that was happening at the moment. "You left me."

"I had to."

"You left me and hid my child from me."

"What was I supposed to do? We were together a week."

"Yeah, so?"

"If I had… you've made so much progress in your career. I made the right decision. I would have been a distraction. It was better this way."

"Bullshit it was better. Better for who?" Kenny replied, his voice low and terrifying in its calmness. "Look at me!"

Shani turned slowly, finally facing the furious man.

"I don't need you making life choices for me. I'm a grown man."

"You have Kota."

"This is between us. Don't talk about my relationship with him."

Shani was confused. She couldn't understand how she was having a conversation with Kenny about a relationship that was a week old when Kenny's boyfriend was no doubt asleep in the living room.

"You really want to know why I left you? You completely fucked up my life. You changed me. I was fine, my life was fine. Then you come along and in less than a week I had you running through my bloodstream. The reason I left you, was to save me. But you know what? It didn't work, because a part of you is with me forever. If I had let you wake up that day, I would have told you I…" Shani trailed off knowing she'd almost said too much.

"No, don't do that. Finish it. Tell me," Kenny demanded.

Shani took a deep breath. "Taiyo is the part of you I can love without fear of rejection. I can tell him I love him every day."

"Stop talking in fucking circles!" Kenny yelled in frustration.

"I walked away because I'm in love with you," Shani finally said. "I woke up that last morning happy and content to never leave your arms. I would have dropped everything to stay… so I had to go."

"So, you ran away from love?"

"You didn't love me, and now you have-" Shani trailed off, unable to say Kota's name.

"Shani, I showed you how I felt. I never ran. I was open to what was happening between us. Koi, no yokan."

There was that phrase again, Shani thought quickly. "You say that, but you can't love someone after six days, Kenny."

"How long did it take you to love Tai? Cause I know for me it was instant."

"You know that's different, he's your blood."

"Is it? You said I was in your bloodstream. Am I still there?" Kenny stepped closer, the anger in his eyes replaced with a different emotion that was equally as intense.

Shani found herself pinned against the sink. The shirtless man staring through her wasn't the same one that she left five years ago. The hardened lines in his face somehow made him more handsome, the heat radiating from him made Shani want to reach out and touch him, but she stood silent, unwilling to answer his question.

"Answer me," Kenny demanded, his voice barely above a whisper. "Is it still me running through your veins?"

Shani's body visibly shook as she looked into the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Yes," Shani breathed out, closing her eyes. She opened them quickly when she felt Kenny's large hands cup her face, his lips a hair's breadth away from hers.

"Kota?" Shani questioned.

"He's fine. Now tell me again."

Shani felt lightheaded and unbalanced. Kenny was impossibly close now. With every breath Shani's sweater-covered chest grazed Kenny's bare skin, sending flames of need racing to her clit, her vagina. The intoxicating feeling of being touched by this man was overwhelming. It was hard to breath but there was no running this time.

"I love y-" Before Shani could finish her declaration Kenny's mouth descended onto hers.

Shani's body acted on its own, melting into Kenny's instantly. Her legs wrapped around Kenny's thick waist with ease as he lifted her. Likewise, Shani's lips parted for Kenny's probing tongue. There was a frenzied need, a hunger in Kenny's kiss, a need and hunger Shani matched as her slender hands found their way to Kenny's curly hair, clutching tightly, trying to hold onto the man she had ached for all these years despite what she tried to tell herself.

The bed was soft as Kenny laid Shani down. Only the thin material of Shani's lace panties separated her from the man she loved, the rest of her clothes discarded in the feverish journey from the bathroom to the bedroom. Shani's eyes took in the body of the man who changed her. Tan and chiseled the naked body hovering over Shani was even more gorgeous now than it was all those years ago. Meeting Kenny's face, she stared at his kiss swollen lips as he spoke.

"This is where I'm supposed to ask you if you want me to wear a condom and ask you if you're sure about this, but I'm not. If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me." Kenny spoke the last words slowly, barely able to keep his composure.

"Just be gentle, it's been a while," Shani heard herself say.

Kenny was on top of Shani immediately. The kisses Shani received were soft and tender, as were the hands that removed the delicate fabric that separated the lovers. Kenny enveloped Shani; it seemed like every part of her being was being consumed by this man. Shani's breathing was heavy as the air struggled to leave her chest, caught between Kenny's kisses and the feeling of his fingers as he finally touched her where she needed him the most. After only a few gentle touches of his elegant fingers over clit and the folds of her throbbing pussy, Shani could feel the wetness flow from her body, coating Kenny's fingers as she came. His long fingers slipped into her easily aided by her own juices. Kenny tasted every one of Shani's moans as his tongue invaded her mouth and his fingers fucked her pussy, loosening her up, getting her ready for what was to come.

Shani was a shaking quivering mess as her orgasm washed over her for the second time in just a few minutes, but she needed more. Her body was on fire with a need only Kenny could satisfy. Breaking the kiss, Kenny never broke eye contact with Shani as his cock replaced his fingers. Shani tried to stifle her moans as Kenny's thick and impossibly hard cock stretched and filled her. Shani held on tight to Kenny as their hips collided and she felt Kenny's strokes change from a slow gentle pace to quick and hard as he chased after her third orgasm.

Shani's climax hit her without warning. Her vision went completely white as her mind went blank from the pure pleasure that washed over her body. Her body shaking and her muscles clamping down on Kenny, she could feel he was close.

"You have to stop running from me," Kenny grunted in Shani's ear. "I love you." He held Shani close, his head buried in her neck as he finally let go and came deep inside of her. Shani felt herself being pulled into Kenny's arms, laying on the broad chest, thick arms wrapping securely around her.

"This doesn't fix what's wrong between us," Kenny said, after catching his breath.

"I know," Shani replied soberly.

"We'll talk in the morning."

"I should probably go sleep in the living room."

"You should sleep right here with me, or you can let me explore your body with my tongue until my dick recovers."

"But-" Shani questioned, taking a glance at the closed bedroom door.

"It's been a while, but I know you haven't forgotten. Just because I come doesn't mean sex is over."

"I know, Ken, but-"

"No buts. Stop thinking, stop running. You are both safe here, you both are loved here, and it's going to be a very long night for you, Ms. Jordan," Kenny told Shani, his eyes sparkling with his intent.

Before Shani could answer, Kenny had already made his way between her spread legs, the blond and black curls bouncing as he lapped at her core.

"We taste amazing."


	9. Seeking Epilogue

Shani woke up the next morning to Kota standing over her. Before she could say anything, Kota put his finger to her lips to keep her quiet before presenting her with a plate of food. As he went to lay the tray of fruits, juice and cereal across Shani's lap, Kota's hand grazed Shani's bare breast, sending shivers throughout her body. It was then that she realized that she was exposed.

"I should get dressed first."

There was a look of worry on the beautiful man's face, but he pulled the tray back, letting Shani gather the sheet to cover herself as she got out of the bed. Shani heard a clanking sound as her feet hit the cold floor.

"What is that?" Shani said out loud, at which moment Kenny walked into the bedroom, holding a very happy Taiyo in his arms.

"Mama," Taiyo said excitedly as he held a small bowl in his hands. "Daddy made cereal."

"Daddy," Shani said, frowning.

"Yes," Kenny answered. "I'm his daddy, so he calls me Daddy now." his reply let Shani know there wasn't any room for negotiation.

"Mommy, look what Daddy got me?"

"What are you talking about, Tiger?" Shani asked Taiyo.

Taiyo handed Kenny his bowl before showing off the small foam padded cuff around one of his tiny wrists. "Me and Daddy are playing a game." Taiyo showed off the chain that connected his tiny cuff to the much bigger one on Kenny's wrist.

"Kenny." Shani's voice was shaking. "What's going on?"

"Mommy got one." Taiyo pointed at his mother's feet. "You play too?"

Shani looked down and finally figured out what the clanking noise was from earlier. Around her ankle was an identical padded cuff connected to a long chain which was secured around the frame at the foot of the bed.

"KENNY. KENNY! KENNY!" Shani couldn't help the panic in her voice as she tried to figure out what was happening.

Kota was again at her side, rubbing her exposed back to keep her calm.

"I told you," Kenny said calmly. "No more running, you came back to me. I'm not letting you go again."

"What?!"

"You have enough room to get anywhere you want in any room you're in. If you want to leave a room, let us know. We'll talk specifics later."

"Are you INSANE?!"

"Yes. You made me this way," Kenny said matter of factly. "Now Tai and I are going to watch cartoons. You are welcome to join after your breakfast. Kota is going to stay with you. Doesn't he look hot serving you food in nothing but his underwear? Some people would pay a lot of money for that."

Kenny turned quickly, leaving Shani with Kota.

"Soggy," Kota said, looking sadly at the forgotten cereal bowl on the tray. Shrugging, he took an apple slice from the tray and turned to Shani, offering her the fruit. Tears rolled down Shani's face as she opened her mouth to accept what was being offered.

"Don't cry," Kota said as he wiped away her tears. "Home. Safe."

Shani felt far from safe.


End file.
